


You Keep Pushin' and You Will See My Chilly Yellow Eyes / Only One Time

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Shiro is looking for the werewolves that took Matt away from his family. Instead, he winds up being... claimed by one. (Hunk assures him that he's "just" Shiro's bodyguard now) [Shiro/Keith, werewolf AU ;P]





	You Keep Pushin' and You Will See My Chilly Yellow Eyes / Only One Time

Title: You Keep Pushin' and You Will See My Chilly Yellow Eyes / Only One Time  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Some violence  
Notes: This is my spook_me fic! And I'll be honest, it was going to be a lot longer, but I'm staring down two major papers and two major presentations within a month, and this fic is already late for spook_me. ;; So I tweaked it, and just ended it. I would like to revisit it at some point, but it definitely can't be right now. Sadly, I don't have time for long (10k+ in one go) fic, and that was what it was quickly becoming. So... have this? Title is from the Cowboy Bebop song "Pushing the Sky," and is a good song.

\-- 

Shiro arrived at the town’s lone auto shop on a late October evening. Of course, since it was late October in north Georgia, he didn’t bother getting his coat out of the car. He wasn’t going to be here too long.

“Good evening,” a stocky guy about Matt’s age walked up to him, wiping his hands clean with a rag. “Need me to fix your tire so you can get to Atlanta on time?”

Shiro shook his head. “I just need someone to look at the muffler really quick. It’s been making some funny sounds, and I’d like to take care of it before I’m out in the middle of nowhere again” His car was old. So old only Matt and Katie knew how to fix it. But Katie was in California, and Matt… well, he was going to find Matt. 

“No problem. I’m Hunk, by the way.” Hunk gave him an easy grin before he popped the hood, getting to work. “So, if you ain’t goin’ to Atlanta, where are you headed? UGA? Savannah?”

“Actually,” Shiro said, noting it was nice to have someone to talk to after hours on the road, “I’m staying here for awhile.”

Hunk laughed abruptly while worked. “Why? You got a thing for sleepy little towns?”

“No. No, I’m definitely a city boy,” Shiro admitted. “But a friend of mine was last seen here.” Hunk was quiet, so Shiro took that as a cue to continue. “Which was surprising, since he first disappeared in California. But a friend of mine who works for a paper saw someone who fits his description—” And Hunk had disappeared in the shop. He dashed out later with a lunch box.

“This is my dinner. It’s a ham sandwich, a milk, and the cookies I made last night. I am giving them to you.” He pressed the box firmly into Shiro’s prosthetic hand. “And here’s enough money for gas, and a hotel room in the next town over, but you gotta go, **now**.”

… What? “I appreciate your concern, but I’m not leaving. And I’m not taking your money—”

Hunk all but tossed him in the car. Shiro was about to argue, but Hunk… Hunk was snarling at him, eyes a chilling shade of gold, and his fang (Fangs?!) bared.

Shiro hit the gas, and sped out of the parking lot.

\--

“Oh, Matt,” Shiro breathed as he gazed into the woods. “What did you get yourself into?”

Hunk had been terrifying, but not surprising. Matt’s research… well, Katie used to joke about how Matt’s PhD was going to be in ‘ghosts and ghouls.’ Shiro wasn’t sure how much he believed in that, but Matt’s evidence seemed convincing.

And then one night, some… some beast attacked them, white fur and gold eyes. Shiro had tried to stop them, and lost an arm, and Matt.

But he was going to get Matt back. That episode with Hunk only proved it.

It was interesting how Hunk hadn’t killed him, however. He supposed he’d assumed that all creatures were like the one who’d broken into Matt’s window that summer night, glass and teeth and blood. But Hunk… well, Hunk had been so nice. Even when he was trying to scare Shiro off, he was giving him the means for a safe, quick exit.

Honestly, he almost felt bad about staying, after Hunk was clearly concerned. But it couldn’t be helped, so Shiro took a deep breath, readied the device Katie had given him, and entered the woods.

\--

It was cooler now, but not by much. The pine trees creaked and groaned, and the smell of damp earth hit Shiro’s nostrils. The moon was full, and bright. He didn’t need a flashlight.

All he really needed was Katie’s tracker. It ran on some code that only she and Matt could recognize. In theory, if he detected, he’d know a friend was nearby. Of course, all this was reliant on Matt having some way to detect her signal. But he was a Holt, and Holts were drawn to gadgets (that they then reverse engineered to suit their own purposes) like moths were drawn to flames. 

Shiro frowned as the light remained a steady red. So far, he was alone.

… Or maybe he wasn’t, judging from the growls.

The eyes were gold, and the fangs were bared, but this wolf was not Hunk. He was bigger, and a full wolf instead of the ‘halfway’ stage Hunk was in when Shiro last saw him. This new wolf also had buddies.

Shiro broken into a run, the wolves on his heels. 

He was doomed from the beginning, really. He didn’t know this area, so he tripped on the first fallen tree, spraining his ankle badly in the process. And wolves…. no, werewolves were supernaturally fast and strong. 

He was going to die here.

“Leave him alone!” Somebody snarled, all fury and conviction.

And to Shiro’s shock, it was one of the wolves that snarled that. The smallest one of the pack, placing himself between the leader and Shiro, eyes bright gold, red fur on edge. “He is an innocent,” the small wolf continued. “Our pack does not harm the innocent.”

“H-he’s right,” the third wolf said. He was almost as big as the leader, but shaking like a leaf. “Let’s just let him go.”

The leader glared down at Shiro’s defender, but made no move. “He’s a Human in our territory, at night. He’s a hunter.”

“There’s no gun on him,” the small wolf retorted. 

“His prosthetic has a combative component.” Shiro gulped. It was true that Katie had, well, upgraded his prosthetic when he resolved to save Matt. But it wasn’t going to do much good when a pack of werewolves were wanting to eat you. Running away instead of fighting was the better option this time, or so he had thought.

The small wolf scoffed, and… and nuzzled the metal hand. Hunh. “If you refuse to release him, then I claim him. He’s my responsibility.” 

The leader didn’t have a human mouth, but he still looked like he was frowning. “In that case, bite him.”

… Wait. What?

Shiro was still processing, but he didn’t feel like he was in any danger as the small wolf sighed, but ambled to his left arm. “Sorry,” the wolf grunted, and then Shiro gasped as canine teeth sunk into his arm. Not enough to draw blood, but it was still so surreal. 

“Okay, now that he’s officially cool according to Werewolf Law, let’s go. I can hear hunters in the distance,” the big wolf whispered to the leader. 

“I know. Change into your guises, subterfuge is needed.” Then the leader’s form grew fuzzy for a moment, and then a man with a grey beard and grey hair stood in the wolf’s place. He was frowning, but his eyes were patient. Hunk (which wasn’t too surprising, now that Shiro thought about it) was trying to hide behind Kolivan, and…

A young man with dark hair and eyes that caught the moonlight was by Shiro’s right side. 

“I am Kolivan. This is my aide, Hunk, and my student, Keith. You’re his Chosen. Come with us.” There was no room for argument.

Keith gazed at him levelly, and Shiro couldn’t make a sound. For one wild moment, he thought that this Keith could, and would, claim his very soul.

“I’ll keep you safe,” Keith whispered. Then he frowned. “Do you need help?”

Shiro shook his head. “No. I’m fine.” Keith nodded, and followed Kolivan.

Luckily, Hunk could tell Shiro was lying and helped him up so he wouldn’t risk aggravating his injury. “Already trying to look tough for your Wolf?”

“My… my Wolf?” Shiro grunted as Hunk essentially carried him out of the woods. “What does that mean. And while I’m thinking about, what does this whole biting and choosing—”

“Ah.” Hunk was blushing. “It’s hard to explain, but long story short, Keith is now your bodyguard.”

“Oh.” He’d lost so much to werewolves, and now one was risking himself for him.

And Shiro was going to have to rely on these wolves if he wanted to find Matt.

This… this was going to be interesting.


End file.
